eastend_of_habbo_wikiafandomcom-20200213-history
Marge Parker
Mrs. Marge Anne Dawn Kipp-Tuk Tuk-La Fatte-Parker is a elderly resident residing in St. Fatal Street Birth Marge Parker Was Born On the 15th of Feburary 1941 in a bunker in her parents old farm, the trauma from the war gave her PTSD (Post.Traumatic.Stress.Disorder) which has affected her temper HUGELY, Life. Marge was educated at St Mables Kintergarden For Juniors and was educated at Fatal Grammar School,She was very kind and loving, she met her friend Freddy Fazbear There, later when she was 17 she graduated and worked at Fazbears Diner, she met Nick Parker Sr. (or Mr Parker) she adopted her daughter Crystal Market and she became Crystal Parker, after she married and gave birth to Nick Parker Jr. of course, aged 38, her first grandson , Hugo Shaun Tucker was born, marge had a postcard saying her first grandson was born,she was happy, but upset that it was haralds son, he came over to ireland with her, to live with her, she sent him to fatal high school, when he dropped out she was unhappy, but she kept her mouth shut, then in 1987 , Freddy's wife was found dead after she said she was going to fix one of the robots, she was singed and was holding her spanner, then two years later her grandson kian was born , 8 months after haralds mysterious murder, due to be attacked by his apparent ghost, marge tells ugo that theres a rumor that he returns a certain night, which scares ugo out of his mind, she has had many children who are all dead apart from crystal, her father died two weeks after ugos birth in 1979 from lung cancer at about 8 am aged 74, her mother died in 1996 aged 79 , it was during the night from a hemmorhage, she was found dead by her granddaughter, the same time marge was suffering a massive heart attack outside a court room and was rushed to hospital, she was in an acoma for two weeks , nick was by her side the whole time, just this month her closest friend freddy collapsed and died in Hawaii from an apparent aneurysm, his death was ruled as natrual causes. Romances * Jen Tuk-Tuk(1958-1958;his death) * Gemmy La Fatte(1958-1959;Divorce) * John Tucker(1960-1961;Divorce/His Death) Nick Parker(1962-present). Jobs Diner Girl (1957-1979;it burned down) Lawyer (1980-1996;retired after near-fatal heart attack) Disaproval Of HARALD. when she first saw harald she said to her mother "my god hes beautiful mother!!" , to which she replied "ahh!! stop letting ya eyes decieve ya!! hes a god awful tramp ya know lav?!" later after harald did something horrible, provoking her, she exclaimed on crystals wedding day "I don't want that evil bastard marrying my daughter!!! NEVER!!!" Trivia * She seemed to like harald but hated him, this has lead to some brutal confusion * she was going to shoot her husband one night when he lashed out at her, but her gun had no bullets in it and she ended up getting shot in the arm by the same guy who was last seen whit flora before she was brutally and grusesomely killed. he was also seen with her that night in episode 1. * she had cancer but it was ridden after her operation was successful. Pic's of her life